1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a memory test method, a memory test device, and an adapter thereof.
2. Related Art
A memory is an important key part in either a desktop computer or a notebook computer. Running stability of the memory directly affects the stability during running of an operating system, so a memory provider must generally execute a series of complex electrical tests before delivery.
Additionally, the desktop computer or notebook computer assembly plant must perform a compatibility test for electronic parts in different memory configurations beforehand, so as to know beforehand whether a crash or other program errors occur when a computer host runs in different memory configurations, so as to reduce customer complaints which may occur consequently.
When the different memory configurations (for example, configurations in which two, four or eight memories are mounted), are conventionally tested, personnel are often required to insert and remove the memory from a change memory architecture, which is time-consuming and labor-consuming and probably shortens the service life of the memory.
Therefore, the conventional memory test device has the problem of being time-consuming and labor-consuming and probably shortening the service life of the memory.